


Animorphs Drabbles

by ElliottRook



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, Gen, The MCD is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook
Summary: Just a few little things I wrote in response to prompts on my LiveJournal back in the day
Relationships: Eva (Animorphs)/Peter (Animorphs), Marco (Animorphs)/Jordan (Animorphs)
Kudos: 1





	1. Berenson Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for natural_blue_26 on LJ. The request was "Rachel, not!shippy and not!angry/ghostwritten-y with Jake."

Rachel plunks down on the deck next to Jake. They're at a birthday party for one of their cousins.

"The Berensons have got to be the last family on earth that has these huge get-togethers for every single kid," she muses, looking out over the backyard at their assorted family members. There's a picnic table loaded down with hotdogs and watermelon and the quarter of the cake that remains uneaten. Some of the smaller kids have gotten into bathing suits and are playing on a Slip'n'Slide, and the bigger kids--mostly just Saddler, really--are picking on them, spraying them with the hose when they're not paying attention. The adults are mingling, inside the house and out.

"Yeah. Your house next," Jake reminds her. Sara's birthday is coming up in a few weeks.

Rachel shakes her head. "It's weird to think of her getting older. I don't want her to get older."

Jake turns and gives her a funny look.

Rachel glances around to make sure she can't be overheard. "They don't like children as hosts."

"Ah." Jake agrees. He can't say much more, it's too risky, but before he can come up with something comforting, Naomi comes out onto the deck, the heels of her sandals clicking on the worn wood.

"Jean remembered that there's a volleyball set in the garage. If we set it up will you two join the game?"

Rachel shrugs. "Sure, Mom."

Naomi glances between the two of them. "You two are always so serious. Lighten up, it's a party!" She whirls around and heads off toward the garage.

Rachel smiles at Jake, standing up and brushing off her shorts. "Come on. We might as well soak up all the normal we can get while we can."


	2. A Fitting End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for lisacharly on LJ. The request was for Eva. This might be the most depressing thing I've ever written.

Eva was honestly not expecting to get her life back.  
  
She wakes up most mornings and it takes her a few moments to remember that she survived the war, that Peter is there to hold her hand, that Marco managed to get out alive, too, and for all intents and purposes they're all okay.  
  
She wonders why, why them, when so many other people--innocent people--lost so much. They try to tell her she's innocent, too, that she was just a bystander, not in control, but the things the Yeerk used her to do still gnaw at her sometimes, and she doesn't feel like she deserves any of it.  
  
When Peter finally acknowledges to her that Marco probably isn't coming back from space, that somehow seems like a much more fitting end to it all.


	3. Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for rattyjol on LJ. The request was Marco/Jordan.

Marco isn't expecting it, and he's pretty sure Rachel would kill him if she were alive.  
  
Then again, if Rachel were alive, it probably never would've happened. Jordan never would have turned to him at the funeral, sobbing, they never would've found themselves at the Berenson house afterward, talking about how Rachel would've hated it all, how Tobias had done the right thing. A few late-night calls to talk about it more somehow springs up into a relationship.  
  
Jordan is not like Rachel at all, and it would be creepy if she were. Jordan shies from what little spotlight they sometimes have to put up with (Marco does his best to keep it on him and off her), she's often calm and rational when they argue (especially compared to Marco), and she never manages to look quite as much like the supermodel Rachel was (though he still thinks she's quite beautiful, even when her hair is mussed).  
  
But then sometimes when they're play fighting over the remote, or cruising the highways in Marco's convertible and she tips her head back to feel the wind in her hair, she gets this wicked grin on her face and it's Rachel all over again.  
  
He never tells her. He doesn't want to spoil it.


End file.
